Halloween Crossover Special
by Jaymanga-man
Summary: On Halloween night, several of our (well my) favorite main anime/manga characters are in a dream. They discover that they have been turned in to monsters. In order to wake up, they must find and protect the Pumpkin Gem from several of their foes. Can they make it out of this hilarious horror story? (Read and Review) (Rating Might Change)
1. Chapter 1

**Halloween Special**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own none of the respective characters or any of the series. They belong to their rightful owners. If I **_**did **_**own them I'd be swimming in a pool of money right now.**

* * *

**A/N: Since it's nearly Halloween I decided to make a special Halloween story. Now since my flash drive accidentally deleted all my other stories (I managed to recover them) I'm starting this one from scratch. Also, just so all my fans and readers know. I won't be continuing the flashback in An All-Star Guild Chapter 4 and I will be making some changes to it (such as what time the All-Stars appeared in Fiore). Please read and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_In a labratory at an unknown location_

* * *

Narrator: Halloween. Usually it is a time of year when children go to other people's houses and ask for candy and teenagers pull pranks on those houses while parents reluctantly participate. It sounds like a pleasant kid friendly event right? Well that is wrong. _**Dead wrong**_. *Evil Laughter*

Four silhouettes are shown through flashes. One of the mysterious figures is shown to be working on somebody with its _**six arms. **_ A shorter mysterious figure went to a switch and pulled it down. The ceiling then opened exposing the thunderous sky. The third shortest figure backed away from operating table as the table was now rising towards the sky. After the operating table was at the highest point, lightning struck the tables. After several seconds, the lightning disappeared, and the table was lowered as a loud silence went across the room.

Shortest Figure: Did it work onee-sama?

Third Shortest Figure: I'm not sure Veronica. But can you turn on the lights please?

The shortest figure went to another switch and flicked it, turning on the lights. The figures were revealed to be four women. Three of them were patched and stitched up and looked like Frankenstein's daughters while the other one was covered in bandages with her jet black hair visible. The tallest of the girls looked to be in her early twenties or late teens with wild unkempt brown hair. She wore doctor's lab coat over her black leather clothing that resembled that of a biker gang with various arm and leg accessories. The shortest of the three girls, the one that turned on the lights, had black hair and wore a fedora and short sleeved female gangster style clothing which was covered by a doctor's lab coat. The girl covered in bandaged was a little taller than the shortest girl. She was covered head to toe in bandages though her long jet black hair was still exposed. She wore school girl clothing and a doctor's lab coat. The one by the operating table had long blonde hair and two sizable bolts upon her temples. Unlike the other three girls she wore the entire doctor's uniform not just the lab coat. But the most noticeable feature that she had was that she had **six arms. **

Narrator: For those of you who don't know. The tallest one is Gavrill Madaraki. The one with the bandages is Adorea. The short one is Veronica Madaraki. And last but certainly not least, the blonde one is Fran Madaraki. These four inhuman, but still pretty attractive, ladies are from the manga _**Franken Fran.**_ A happy but also disturbing series that features dark humor, gore, and of course nu…

Gavrill: Hey!

Narrator: Huh?

Gavrill: *Growling* Finish that sentence and you'll receive the most painful death possible!

Narrator: *Nervous* R-right sorry.

Veronica: Mr. Narrator, why are you announcing who we are? We are popular right?

Narrator: Well that is true, but unfortunately a lot of people on this site don't really know who you are and there aren't a lot of stories featuring you guys. So…this won't categorized as a Franken Fran crossover.

Veronica: *Sad Face looks like she's going to cry*

Gavrill: *Pissed off* What!?

Narrator:*Scared* I-I-I'm s-sorry! B-but I'm s-sure that you'll get m-more attention now. A-and d-don't I at least get a thanks f-for…calling you attractive?

Fran: Mr. Narrator is right. It's very likely that this story will get us more attention, and we should thank him for calling us attractive.

Gavrill: *Growls* Fine. But we better get more scenes in this.

Narrator: You will! Promise!

All Girls: Thank you Mr. Narrator.

Narrator: You're welcome. Now can we please stop breaking the fourth wall?

Fran: Of course. Now where were we? Ah right, we have to go to the meeting now girls.

Veronica: But what about…

Gavrill: He's okay. Look.

Veronica looks toward the table, and she sees the figure under the sheets moving a little.

Veronica: But won't he be late?

Fran: Now's not the time to be worrying about that now Veronica. We need to leave now. Besides, he still has the intelligence of a human being despite his…unique form.

Veronica: Okay.

The girls all leave, but they still leave the lights on should their 'patient' awaken.

* * *

_After 20 minutes_

* * *

Narrator: What horror has Fran created this time? Is it a foul beast? Does it feed on the flesh of human beings? No, it's…it's…

The figure removes the sheets as he sits up. The figure is revealed to have orange hair and isn't wearing a shirt, exposing his stitched chest. He had two small bolts that were sticking out from the sides of his neck. However what was truly noticeable was that the right half of his head and chest were like a Hollow's form. The Hollow parts had also reached to his right arm and hand, Black strips were going down from the right side of his mask all the way down to the right side of the chest. His right eye had black sclera and was colored yellow. The other half of face was stitched and patched together in similar to Fran and sisters but was still relatively normal compared to the hollow parts.

Narrator: It's Ichigo Kurosaki!

Ichigo: *Groans and Moans*

* * *

_Outside several miles away from the laboratory_

* * *

Ichigo: Oh man, don't tell me I'm in another monster-themed dream.

?: Hey! Ichigo!

Ichigo looks to his right and sees Naruto Uzumaki running towards him. Naruto didn't look like his normal self. He had nine dark red-orange tails and fur. He had canine ears and his canine teeth were longer now. His face was still human but his whisker marks were thicker and his eyes were like Kurama's, blood red. His blonde hair was longer and unkempt adding into his monstrous appearance.

Ichigo: Naruto? What are you doing in this dream?

Naruto: I don't know. The last thing I remember was looking like this.

Ichigo: So you know this is a dream right?

Naruto: Of course I know! I knew when I saw my reflection. By the way, what happened to you?

Ichigo: The only thing I know is that I woke up on an operating table looking like this.

?: Hey! Naruto! Ichigo!

Both Naruto and Ichigo turned to see Luffy, Edward Elric, and Natsu Dragneel heading towards them. Luffy was now several times larger now and his skin was now completely blue. Edward Elric now looked like a cyborg with his automail covering most of his body. He wore an indigo coat and red pants with a black belt. Natsu was dark red humanoid dragon, though he still retained his height, his clothing remained the same except the shirt and pants were black and the strips were blood red.

Ichigo: You guys too?!

Luffy: Yeah! Isn't it great?! Now I'm a monster like you guys!

_Silence_

Ed: Uh, Luffy?

Luffy: Yeah Ed?

Ed: We're in a dream. This isn't real.

Luffy: It isn't?

Ed: No it isn't. We're not really monsters.

Luffy falls on four and starts sulking.

Luffy: It's not fair. How come they can be cool monsters in real life but I can't? Stupid cool monsters.

The rest sweat dropped before Ed continued.

Ed: So you guys know this is a dream too right?

Ichigo and Naruto nod: Yeah.

Natsu: Do you know why we're here?

Ichigo and Naruto shake their heads: No.

Natsu: *Spitting fire from his mouth* **Damn it! We thought you guys knew! What the hell's happening?!**

?: You five really are stupid. Of course you'd be goofing off here.

Ichigo: Rukia? Or are you Ruki-Ruki?

Rukia: It's Rukia stupid! Now look up.

The five monstrous warriors looked up to see a tiny Rukia who was a succubus and a tiny Evergreen who was a fairy.

Natsu: Evergreen?!

Evergreen: We'll explain later. Now get your asses over to the castle!

Evergreen attacked Natsu, Naruto, and Luffy with dust bombs, while Rukia started jabbing Ichigo and Ed with her pitchfork.

All Five: Ouch! We're going so stop!

Narrator: What kind of hilarious horrors are in store for these five monsters? Find out next time…

Gavrill: You better keep your promise!

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? As for Ichigo's design just think of his design in the monster dream anime episode but with Hollow parts on his right side. Now chances are that some chapters will be released in November, but you'll have to pardon that because it's not so easy writing these things. If you want to guess who's going to be in this, look into my profile to see what my favorite anime/manga are. Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Halloween Special**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or any of their series. They belong to their rightful owners. If I **_**did **_**own them I wouldn't be writing fanfiction now would I?**

* * *

**A/N: Now as many of you know it's nearly Halloween, everyone's favorite horror holiday. So I decided to make a special Halloween story. Now this and other chapters might not be released until November but you'll have to forgive me. It's hard to write these stories! Read and Review.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_Inside the castle halls_

* * *

Narrator: Welcome all. *Evil Laughter…before coughing* Sorry about that. Anyway, last time Fran Madaraki was seen working on what seemed to be a horrible, gruesome, and detestable experiment…until we found out that it was a Frankenstein Hollowed Ichigo Kurosaki. After Fran and her assistants had left Ichigo had wandered around until he came across Naruto, Luffy, Ed, and Natsu. After finding out that they are now in a dream, Rukia and Evergreen arrived and told, or rather attacked, them to go an unusual location. What's in store for them now? Let's see.

The warriors stopped running since Rukia and Evergreen stopped attacking them. The two miniature women were now ahead of the group while they were talking.

Ed: So what's going on here anyway? Why do you think we're sharing the same dream?

Ichigo: I don't know. I was in a dream like this before though. So I have a pretty good bet on what's going to happen.

Naruto: *Eyebrow cocked up* Really?

Ichigo: Yeah. We're going to go into a meeting room see our friends as different kinds of monsters, except for one. They'll tell us about how we have to fight against the 'Monster Hunter,' which will really be our parents in stupid outfits. And last but not least, we have to protect 'The Snow Crystal.'

Naruto: And you're sure about this?

Ichigo: *Chuckles* Yeah. Why? You think I'm wrong?

Ed: *Whispers to Luffy and Natsu* Here we go again. *Natsu and Luffy snicker*

Naruto: I'm willing to bet that you're wrong about what's going to happen in this dream.

Ichigo: Oh yeah? Well I'm betting that I'm right about what's going to happen here!

Naruto: Okay than! Loser has to pay up $20 once the dream is over!

Ichigo: Deal!

Ichigo and Naruto shake hands to confirm the bet.

Ed: *To Luffy and Natsu* Who do you think is going to win? My money's on Ichigo.

Natsu and Luffy: Naruto.

Ed: Oh really? If I lose I pay you both $20. But if I win you both pay me $20. Deal?

Luffy and Natsu: Deal!

The three of them shake hands as well, confirming their bet. The group soon found themselves in front of a large 20 foot wooden door. On top of the door, there was a sign with blood red text that read, 'Meeting Room.' On the door handle there was a note that read, 'In Progress.'

Rukia: Okay boys, we're here.

The door automatically opened and there was a brief flash of light. Once the light disappeared, the conference room was revealed. The conference room was very large the roof ceiling was over 25 feet high. The rest of the room was very much the same as the room from the original monster dream, except the conference table was larger. The five monsters saw a few of their friends at sitting at the table along with a few faces they haven't seen before. The guest that really caught their interest was 15 feet tall, shoulder length black hair, pointed ears, a long nose, and a gaping, skeleton like maw lacking lips. However, what was really noticeable was that…

Luffy and Natsu: Why is he naked?!

Ed: There are more important questions to ask than that!

Naruto: Are you sure about that? It seems like a good question to me.

Ichigo: Who or what the hell is he?!

Natsu: Wait. I recognize him. That's Eren!

Naruto, Ichigo, Ed, and Luffy: Who?

Natsu: Eren Yeager! He's from _**Attack on Titan.**_ You know, those guys who fight those giant monsters.

Ichigo: Oh yeah. Wait…how do you know him?

Natsu: I see him sometimes during the Kodansha Carnival.

Before Ichigo could say anything he was interrupted by someone.

Fran: It's good to see you're up again Kurosaki-san.

Ichigo: Huh? Who are you?

Fran: My name is Fran Madaraki. My sisters and Adorea are the ones who fixed you.

She points to Gavrill, Veronica, and Adorea.

Ichigo: 'Fixed me?'

Naruto: Hey Natsu. Who's she? Do you know them?

Natsu: Nope, never seen them before.

Gavrill: If you dumbasses want to know who we are, just go back to chapter 1.

Adorea: Gavrill! Mr. Narrator told us not to break the fourth wall!

Gavrill: *Scoffs*

?: Hey, can we hurry this up already?

The five monsters looked to see Renji wearing a black duster coat over a blue striped zoot suit and fedora. His teeth were sharp and he wore black sunglasses.

Ichigo: Renji? You're a…what are you?

Renji: A vampire you moron.

Ichigo: But don't vampires dress like…

Renji: I'm a modern vampire. Not an old fashioned vampire.

Ichigo: *Sweat-dropping* Okay.

The five monsters began to take notice on what type of monsters their friends were. Hinata was a monster-cat woman, Kiba and Akamaru were fused into a two headed wolf man, Kakashi was a scarecrow, Makarov was his normal height, Elfman was in his beast-soul form, Mirajane was in her traditional Satan Soul form, Usopp was a centaur, Robin was a gorgon, Sanji was a kappa, Olivier was a yuki-onna, Mustang was a warlock, Rangiku was a witch again, Orihime was a ghost, and Chad was an ogre.

Ichigo: Looks like I'm going to win the bet Naruto. Makarov's not a monster.

Makarov: Monster? I'm a shape shifter fool!

Ichigo: Huh?

Orihime: Don't you remember Kurosaki-kun? Makarov-san is a shape-shifter.

Makarov than used his magic and he increased in height. He stopped when he was at Eren's height.

Makarov: Do you have anything else to say brat?!

Ichigo: I-I'm sorry.

Naruto: *Snickers* Looks like _I'm _going to win the bet Ichigo.

Olivier: Okay now that everyone's here, the Creature Council can begin.

Ed: Creature Council? But those four aren't creatures. They were made by science.

Ed pointed to Fran, Veronica, Gavrill, and Adorea.

Roy: It doesn't matter if you are a creature from magic or a creature made by science, Fullmetal. All creatures are welcome to the Creature Council. You should know that by now.

Gavrill: Yeah pipsqueak. You should get that metal head of yours inspected at the auto shop.

Ed: What did you say to me?!

Makarov: Enough bickering! It's time for the meeting to begin.

Narrator: What is this council about? Will it help the five monsters find their way out of this dream? Find out next time…

Gavrill: You do realize that Halloween is going to be over before this is finished, right?

* * *

**A/N: Yeah…Halloween is over now, but that doesn't mean this story is over. So don't be surprised if more chapters of this will be out in November and/or December. It's hard to write these things when you are busy with other things. Please Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Halloween Special**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the series. If I did…would I even be doing this?**

**A/N: I know that Halloween is over, but this story isn't done yet so I'm going to finish it. Now don't be surprised if the chapters are released in November or even next year; it's not easy writing these damn things! Please Read and Review.**

**Chapter 3**

Narrator: Welcome all. Last time on Dragon Ball…oops, wrong series. Ahem, sorry about that. Last time, our five heroic monsters discovered that they weren't transformed into monsters, but transformed into creatures. They discovered their friends, along with some new faces, in creature form as well. Now at this newly dubbed "Creature Council," what else will the heroes discover?

Makarov: It's time for the meeting to begin.

Ed: So let me guess. We need to protect the Snow Crystal from the Monster Hunters right?

Ichigo: And if we don't protect it, it'll turn us all into regular human's right?

All the members look a little dumbfounded before most of them busted out into laughter, causing Ichigo, Ed, and the others to become confused.

Ed: What's so funny?

Gavrill: *Laughing* We're laughing at just how stupid you two are!

Ichigo: What?!

Kiba: *Laughing* I knew you two were stupid! But not _that _stupid! (He laughs harder.) Not even Naruto or Luffy would think of something so stupid.

Naruto and Luffy: Hey!

Roy: *Chuckling* I think Gavrill was right Fullmetal; you really do need to get your head examined.

Ed: What!?

Orihime: *Giggling* You two are so silly. Making up weird stories like that.

After a few seconds the laughter died down and the members were serious again.

Natsu: Well if there aren't any snow crystals or monster hunters, what are we talking about?

Kakashi: We're going to discuss on how we're going to protect the Pumpkin Gem.

Luffy: Pumpkin Gem?

Robin: It's the sacred gem we must protect on Halloween night.

Fran: It's an orange Spessartite Garnet that is shaped like a pumpkin. It is said that it can grant one wish of whoever reads a special enchantment to it on Halloween night during a full moon.

Ed: Sounds pretty dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands.

Ichigo: Wait a minute. How is that any different from the snow crystal?

Olivier: Unlike your made up crystal, the Pumpkin Gem has a special requirement for its powers to activate.

Elfman: That's why men like us have to protect it from the Dark Destroyers!

Gavrill and Olivier: *Smacks Elfman on the head* There are ladies here too dimwit!

Naruto: The Dark Destroyers? Who are they?

Sanji: They're an evil organization bent on destroying Halloween and ruling the world.

Ichigo: I can understand them wanting to take over the world; but why would they want to destroy Halloween?

Chad: Halloween is the only time when the gem's powers work.

Usopp: If they have the gem they can wish for two more wishes! They'd wish for world domination with their second wish…

Rangiku: And the destruction of Halloween for their third wish. It would mean that they would rule the world and we will never be able to use the Pumpkin Gem to restore the world to normal.

The five creatures looked stunned; they never thought that this gem would be so powerful.

Luffy: Hmm…

Ichigo: What's up Luffy?

Luffy: I don't really get it, but there's no way I'm going to let these Dark guys destroy Halloween! If that happens, there won't be any treats!

Naruto: Or tricks!

Ed: *Smacks Luffy and Naruto on the head* There are more important things to worry about than that! And besides, you two eat and prank all the time even when it's not Halloween!

Ichigo: Well since the stakes are so high this time, we'll help you all out. No questions asked.

Orihime: Thank you Kurosaki-kun!

She goes to hug him but she phases right through him, causing him to cringe and moan a little.

Orihime: Oops. *Giggles* Sorry Kurosaki-kun. That always happens whenever a ghost goes through someone.

Rukia: Remember Orihime, unless he's prepared to touch you, you can't touch him.

Orihime: Right, sorry.

Hinata: *Walks over to Naruto* W-will you really help us Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Of course I will Hinata. Even though I don't really understand what's happening around here, I never go back on my word! That's my ninja way!

Hinata: *Blushes* T-that's also…*gets closer to him*…my ninja way.

Naruto and Hinata both looked at each other and blushed. They both leaned closer to each other until Kiba laughed.

Kiba: *Laughs* Do you two need a room? We have plenty here.

Naruto: *Blushed* Kiba!

Naruto wasn't the only one who was angry, Evergreen, Mirajane, Rukia, Rangiku, Robin, and Gavrill were glaring at Kiba for ruining that romantic moment.

Gavrill: Why you little coc…

Fran: Gavrill! Watch your language!

Kiba: Sorry. It's just kind of funny seeing Naruto being the 'cool romantic type.'

Naruto: At least I can be cool, flea bag!

Kiba: Oh yeah?! At least my first kiss wasn't with another man!

Naruto looked like he was going to be sick before Rangiku interrupted.

Rangiku: Now, now. You both need to calm down, or you'll both shed your fur faster.

Naruto and Kiba: Hey!

Rangiku pulls out two bones. The two creatures look at the bones as if they were in a trance.

Rangiku: Here you go, fetch!

Rangiku throws the two bones across the rooms and the two creatures chased after them on all fours, barking like happy dogs. They returned with the bones in their mouths and they dropped them in front of Rangiku. They both look pleased until they realized what they've done.

Naruto and Kiba: Hey! Quit treating me like a dog! *They turn to each other* Stop copying me!

Rangiku: Now, now; roll over.

Naruto and Kiba both obeyed and rolled over. They looked confused before they got angry again.

Naruto and Kiba: I told you to stop treating me like a dog! *They turn to each other again* I told you to stop copying me!

Rangiku sighed and threw the bones again, causing the two to stop arguing. They chased after the bones again while barking gleefully. The others decided to ignore them.

Ichigo: Wait a minute. If the snow crystal…I mean the Pumpkin Gem, grants a wish, does that mean we can wish for something?

Renji: You're asking a lot of dumb questions today Ichigo. Of course we can wish for something!

Ichigo: *Whispers to Ed* That means we can wish ourselves out of this dream.

Ed: *Whispers back* Yeah you're right. *He looks toward the others* So, where is the Pumpkin Gem anyway? We can't protect something if we don't know where it is; right guys?

Ichigo, Natsu, and Luffy nod while Naruto was being petted by both Rangiku and Hinata.

Makarov: It's in the dungeon where it always is. But I know what you boys really want. You want to find the gem and wish for whatever it is you want.

The five creatures looked stunned until they heard a loud shout.

Eren: **That's not going to happen! I need the gem more than you guys do!**

Eren's shout was incredibly loud due to him being in his Titan form. As a result, the entire room shook and everyone covered their ears. Evergreen flies up to Eren looking angry.

Evergreen: If you're going to shout, do it in your normal form! Do you want us to be deaf?!

Eren: *Embarrassed* **Sorry.**

Steam came from Eren's gigantic body, engulfing the entire room causing everyone to shield themselves. When the steam died down, Eren was in his natural human form wearing his Survey Corps uniforms. .

Eren: Sorry guys, but I need to the stone more than you do. With it, I can wish for the Titans to be destroyed.

Ichigo: But won't that mean you will be destroyed?

Eren: No, I'm a shifter. It won't affect me, but it will destroy the other Titans.

Before anyone can say anything else a loud explosion was heard.

Narrator: What sort of trouble will the heroes face now? How will they get back home? Find out next time…

**Author: Yeah I know it's been over a month since Halloween, but give me a break; it's not easy making these things especially holiday themed ones.**

**Gavrill: Just make a holiday themed one-shot you idiot.**

**Author: Gavrill? Fran? Veronica? Why are you here?**

**Fran: We're here to help you Mr. Author.**

**Author: Really?**

**Veronica: Yeah. You're trying to help us gain recognition by putting us in this story after all.**

**Author: Thanks girls; but I don't know if I can keep this story up.**

**Fran: You could make a poll to see if the fans want you to continue this story next October.**

**Author: Good plan. Attention all of my readers, you can onto my profile and vote on my poll to see if this story should be continued only in October. See you next time!**


End file.
